Fate
by Leni-H50
Summary: True story that has been modified into a Steve and Catherine fic. Takes place sometime in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a three chapter short that I felt inspired to write after having lunch with a friend. This actually happened to her and if she finds out I wrote this she will probably kill me. So, shhh, don't tell her. This is a true story, modified to protect the innocent and not so innocent. The names and places have been changed and those of our favorite characters have been used in their place.**_

**_I do not own anything Five-0 or CBS related, yadda, yadda, yadda._**

The Five-0's sat at a table at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, enjoying the music, the food and the company.

_"Boss, thanks for buying us dinner_" Kono smiled at Steve

_"Hey, we did a great job this week and well, you guys deserve it_" Steve replied

_"I still can't believe you actually paid_" Danny smiled

They all laughed

_"Well guys I hate to break this up, but we do have an early meeting with the Governor tomorrow and so I am going to call it a night_" Chin announced

"_Yeh, we better all head out, Thanks again boss"_ Kono replied

They got up from the table and headed towards the exit. Passing the bar, Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

Staring at the bar area,he spoke without losing his line of vision_ "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to say hello to someone_" he told Danny

Danny nodded in agreement and left without questioning him. He had learned a long time ago that when Steve gets something in his head its best not to ask too many questions.

She sat at the bar dressed in tailored black slacks and a sleeveless white button down shirt. The red from the bottom of her black Louboutin pumps reflected off the dim lights of the tiki torches, and her long black hair flowed down her back as it gently blew in the slight breeze.

_"Catherine?"_ Steve approached cautiously

_"Steve! What are you doing here?"_ she asked in surprise

_"I should be asking you that question_" he said

_"I'm here on business"_ she replied

_"Well, that explains the outfit. Nobody dresses like that in Hawaii"_ he smiled

_"Some people do. People with real jobs do"_ she smiled back _"Can I buy you a drink sailor?"_

"_Yeh, I'll have a longboard"_ he told the bartender

_"Something's never change"_ she smiled and nodded her head

_"You look great. Tell me, any kids yet?_" he asked

_"No_" She answered as she nodded

_"So how's corporate life in New York?"_ he asked

She laughed at the question and released a short sigh. _"Well that all depends, which version do you want to hear? I can tell you that life is great. I love my job, and I have a beautiful Park Avenue apartment and more shoes than you have guns. I dine with corporate big wigs and celebrities and I have a gorgeous husband that adores me."_

She paused

"_Or..., I can tell you that my job sucks, my boss, who is also my father-in-law thinks he's a dictator, my apartment feels like a prison cell, and my husband is probably fucking his mistress, in my bed, as we speak. So which version do you want to hear?"_

_"Oh, Cath I am so sorry_" he looked at her with pity.

"_Don't be, I am big girl, I can handle it. So tell me about you. Has anyone snatched you up yet?"_ she smiled

_"No, not really"_ he stared into her eyes, contemplating how to respond to her explanation _"Why aren't you upset? I mean, the Catherine I know would have probably put a bullet in both their heads by now"_

_"I'm afraid the Catherine that you know doesn't exist anymore"_ She replied sadly

_"I don't know about that. I see her sitting right here in front of me"_ he answered confidently.

They sat silently for a while, she sipped her wine and he drank his beer.

A gaze covered her face _"I miss this place"_ she said "_I was sitting here watching the tourists and listening to the band, and I see why people come here."_

_"It's not like you haven't been here before"_ he interjected

_"I know, it's just that I never stayed at a hotel here before"_ she raised her eyebrow and smirked

He smirked back.

They sat for hours talking about their lives. Steve told her about some of the unusual cases they had and she told him about living in New York and about her travels. She had traveled around the world on business and was grateful for the time away from her husband and his family. Time had flown by and before they knew it the bar had closed and the tourists had left. They sat alone on the bar stools.

_"Wow, it's late, I should go"_ Steve announced

_"Don't"_ she responded without thinking _"I mean, you've had a lot to drink and I don't feel comfortable letting you drive. You'll never get a cab this late, so why don't you stay with me?"_ she asked reluctantly

_"I don't know Cath_" he hesitated

She looked at him longingly without saying a word. She didn't need to speak; her eyes spoke volumes as she stared into his.

He could feel her need to connect with him. He felt the same. They had once loved each other, but stubbornness and pride, had kept them apart. This was a chance to reconnect. They both knew it was wrong.

_"Uh…, Ok"_ he answered hesitantly


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Please keep in mind that this based on an actual event. I do not in any way condone adultery. Sometimes things are just meant to be. Please continue to let me know what you think.**_

They walked through the deserted lobby and into the elevator. He wanted desperately to grab her in his arms and kiss her right there, but she was a married woman, she belonged to someone else. She watched him, imagining if he still had that strong rock hard body she remembered hiding underneath his shirt. He stared ahead, occasionally glancing at her. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, or if anything should happen. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. He noticed she was biting her lip, almost chewing it off. A sure sign that she was nervous.

Silently they walked the empty hallway and to her door. She carefully slid the key card into the slot, her hand slightly shaking.

_"Here, come in"_ she said as she opened the door. She gently tossed her purse onto the corner table and removed her shoes kicking them to the corner of the room. "_Want a drink?"_ she proceeded to the mini bar and removed two beers.

_"Sure, at this point, what's one more"_ they were both feeling the effect of the alcohol and welcomed the calmness that accompanied it.

Steve watched her every movement. He tried desperately to remember what happened to them. Why weren't they together? Why did she run off and marry another man? A man who obviously did not appreciate the woman that she was. They were once more than just lovers, they were best friends. She was the only person that completely understood him. She was the only person that he could trust with his deepest emotions, his deepest secrets.

Catherine opened the sliding glass doors that led to a small balcony and leaned against the railing. Steve joined her, standing right next to her.

_"God, this place is so beautiful, I wish I never left."_ She turned and stared at him, looking directly in his eyes. She moved closer to him.

_"Why didn't you call me when you got here?"_ he asked

_"And say what? Hi Steve want to come over and hang out with a very unhappy, married woman that you haven't seen in years?"_ she responded, never losing focus with his eyes.

_"That would have worked for me"_ he smirked as he responded sarcastically

_"Funny"_ she smiled back

She turned to face him directly and paused. Her tone had suddenly become very serious _"I made a big mistake; I should have never left here, never left you."_ Before she could finish the sentence, Steve had grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. He could no longer resist his urges. She responded and slowly they pushed their way back inside the room. He pulled off her shirt and with one motion removed her bra letting it fall on the floor. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking a kiss just long enough for the shirt to pass. Gently he lifted her up carrying her to the bed. He leaned over her and in one swift motion, removed her pants discarding them on the floor.

He hesitated _"You still have it?"_ he was referring to the small tattoo of a dog on her lower abdomen.

_"Well, yes, do you still have yours?"_ She asked as he removed his pants revealing the small tattoo of a cat on his lower abdomen. He gently lay on top of her naked body, as he kissed her passionately. He suddenly stopped again.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ he whispered

_"I have never wanted anything more in my entire life"_ she whispered back as she flipped him over and sat on top of him. She leaned into him, kissing his lips ever so gently. He responded and their bodies slowly became one. They made passionate love all night, barely pausing to take a breath.

_**The tattoos do exist, but they are not of a cat and dog; I changed it to accommodate Steve and Catherine (Smooth Dog and Cat).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!**_

The room filled with shades of orange as the sun rise reflected through the open curtains and the salt air filled the room.

Steve rolled over, to discover that Catherine was no longer in the bed, but sitting on the balcony, wrapped in a bed sheet, and holding a cup of coffee in her hands. He rose from the bed, grabbing his pants from the floor and putting them on as he approached her.

"_Good morning"_ he leaned over and kissed her

"_Morning_" she replied sadly

"_I hate to do this, but I have a meeting and I have to go change before I get there"_ Steve was reluctant to leave

"_That's ok. I got a flight to catch anyway."_ She smiled through her sadness _"Thank you, for …well, you know" _

"_You're welcome"_ he smiled back. He suddenly became very serious _"You don't have to leave. Why go back if you're so unhappy? Stay here with me"_

"_What? You going to make an honest woman out of me?"_ she replied

"_Maybe. I can't give you Park Avenue, but I can tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you"_ he knelt down next to her and held her hand

"_I don't know. This… was… amazing. You and me we were always good in bed, but that's all we had and if I have learned anything, it's that sex isn't what makes the relationship work" _she was trying to find an excuse

"_You know that is not true, we were more than that. We were happy together. " _He hesitated, looking at his watch _"I really have to go, please think about it. Today, tomorrow, next week, just think about it. Life is too short to be wasted on being unhappy" _Steve leaned into her, kissed her, grabbed his shirt and keys and left.

**A few hours later: Five-0 headquarters**

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono exited the elevator and walked towards the Five–0 offices when Steve noticed a woman leaning against the locked glass doors. He suddenly smiled as he tried to hide his reaction from the rest of his team.

Danny leaned in to Kono and Chin and whispered _"Rollins"._ He was the only one who had actually met her before. Chin and Kono gave each other a look.

"_Catherine, I thought you had a flight to catch. Come in to my office" _Steve was careful how he interacted with her

"_Ahem"_ Danny cleared his throat _"Hello there"_

"_Hi Danny"_ Catherine smiled

"_Nice to see you again, Catherine"_ he smiled back. He had a feeling that something was off about Steve today, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was distracted during the meeting with the Governor. Now, he knew why. There was always a certain expression that Steve had when he was with Catherine. It had been years since Danny had seen that look on Steve's face. It was a different look than he had for anyone else.

"_This is Chin and Kono"_ Steve introduced her

They smiled a knowing smile.

Steve gently placed his hand behind Catherine's back, guiding her to his office and closed the door.

"_Did you miss your flight?" _he asked

She pulled the ticket out of her purse and ripped it in half, tossing it into the garbage.

He hesitated_ "Are you sure?"_ he asked her as he moved closer to her.

"_Yes, I am very sure. I called Bill after you left, to give him my arrival time, and his little bimbo answered. She answered my home phone. Can you believe that? It's like he doesn't even care if I know. I have absolutely no reason to go back and all the reason in the world to stay here. You haven't changed your mind have you?"_ she asked reluctantly.

"_Come here"_ he reached his arms out and hugged her. His strong muscular arms embraced her and for the first time in a long time she felt loved. "_Aren't you afraid that your friends are going to see you?"_ she asked. He always kept their relationship a secret in the past.

"_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn"_ he responded in his best Ret Butler impersonation.

She laughed out loud and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"_Why don't we get out of here? I'm done working for the day". _Hand in hand they walked out of his office and out the glass doors.

**The End**

_**That's as far as the story goes. She is in the process of getting a divorce. They are now rekindling an old relationship and taking it slow. She is commuting back and forth until she ties up loose ends. I was completely floored when she told me about her "business trip". She is a good person, who has made poor decisions in the past and I wish her the best.**_

_**Thank you so much. I am overwhelmed by the response. This was written on the spur of the moment and I am happy that you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
